Das Wiegenlied
„Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep“ (Heather Dale, Mordred's Lullaby) Mick erwachte mitten in der Nacht, weil jemand eine Melodie summte. Ein Wiegenlied? Automatisch streckte er seinen Arm aus, tastete nach seiner Freundin, doch sie lag nicht mehr neben ihm. Abrupt setzte sich Mick im Bett auf, versuchte im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers etwas zu sehen. Das Mondlicht, das durchs Fenster hereinfiel, ließ alles als graue Umrisse erscheinen. Endlich erblickte er eine Gestalt, die nur in Top und Slip am Schreibtisch saß. „Cynthia?“, flüsterte er. Keine Reaktion. Nur das Summen dieser unheimlichen Melodie. Auch wenn es sich wie ein Wiegenlied anhörte, so schwang doch etwas in der Melodie mit, das ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ. „Cynthia?“, fragte er erneut, lauter diesmal. Das Summen wurde einen Augenblick unterbrochen, dann setzte es wieder ein. Mit einem ärgerlichen Grollen schlug Mick die Bettdecke zurück, schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Der Holzfußboden fühlte sich kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen an, doch das nahm er nur am Rande wahr. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf die junge Frau gerichtet, die dort im Halbdunkeln saß und vor sich hinsummte. „Cynthia!“ Er legte eine Hand auf ihre bloße Schulter, rüttelte sie. Endlich zeigte sie eine Reaktion, wandte ihm ihr hübsches Gesicht zu. Und er erschauerte. Ihr Gesichtszüge waren so vertraut und doch so fremd. Es war Cynthia und auch wieder nicht Cynthia. Was war hier nur los? Mick glaubte langsam den Verstand zu verlieren. Der Blick ihrer Augen war panisch, verloren, fremd und das Summen dieser verdammten Melodie, die ihm einerseits so bekannt vorkam, andererseits so befremdlich wirkte, wurde lauter. Er ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen, sah ihr direkt in die grünblauen Augen, legte ihr seine Hände auf die Oberarme, schüttelte sie. Er wollte, dass sie zu sich kam, dass sie wieder zu Cynthia wurde, seiner Cynthia – beste Freundin und Geliebte – und endlich aufhörte, diese verdammte Melodie zu summen. „Cynthia!“ Er brüllte ihren Namen. Endlich hörte sie auf zu summen, sah ihn überrascht – und verängstigt? – an. Dann schrie sie. Erschrocken sprang Mick auf und wich zurück, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, fiel hin. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es machte ihm Angst Cynthia so zu sehen, seine vernünftige, kluge Cynthia. Inzwischen hatte sie aufgehört zu schreien und angefangen zu schluchzen. Beide Arme um den Leib geschlungen, wiegte sie sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl vor und zurück. Mick rappelte sich auf um zu ihr zu gehen, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und zu beruhigen. Doch noch bevor es dazu kam, wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und Cynthias Mitbewohner stürmte ins Zimmer, gefolgt von seinem Freund, beide nur in T-Shirts und Boxer-Shorts. "Was ist hier los?", zischte Cynthias Mitbewohner, als er an Mick vorbei zu Cynthia ging und sie in die Arme schloss, wobei er Mick mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen aus seinen hellblauen Augen anfunkelte. "Mick? Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich nun auch der Freund von Cynthias Mitbewohner und legte Mick eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, Ben", gestand Mick, "Als ich aufgewacht bin saß sie einfach nur da und summte diese beschissene Melodie!" Er rappelte sich auf und näherte sich wieder Cynthia, die noch immer herzzerreißend schluchzte. Allerdings konnte Mick nun Wörter in dem Schluchzen ausmachen. Es klang wie "Mein Baby!". Verwundert runzelte Mick die Stirn. "Und wieso hat sie so geschrien und ist jetzt völlig durch den Wind?", erkundigte sich Cynthias Mitbewohner, der noch immer seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Aurel. Sie wirkte irgendwie... abwesend. Ich wollte sie doch bloß aus diesem Zustand holen und hab sie geschüttelt. Dann fing sie an zu schreien", erklärte Mick. Er beobachtete, wie Aurel weiterhin versuchte Cynthia zu beruhigen und verspürte einen Anflug von Eifersucht. Cynthia war seine Freundin. Er sollte sie trösten, nicht diese kleine blonde Schwuchtel... Halt! Aurel war doch auch sein Freund. Woher kamen bloß diese Gedanken? „Ist sie schwanger?“, wollte Aurel plötzlich wissen und sah Mick an. Auch Ben richtete seinen Blick erwartungsvoll auf ihn. Mick wand sich. Er und Cynthia hatten noch nie richtig miteinander geschlafen, auch wenn sie des Öfteren ein Bett teilten und ihre Körper bereits mit Händen und Lippen erkundet hatten. Er räusperte sich. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie es ist.“ Aurel sah ihn weiterhin ruhig an. Dann sagte er: „Aber sie wiederholt immer wieder 'Mein Baby'. Warum sollte sie sonst so etwas sagen?“ Die Antwort darauf erhielten sie am nächsten Morgen. Micks Bruder teilte ihnen mit, dass seine Verlobte, die in der 10. Woche schwanger gewesen war, in der Nacht ihr Baby verloren hatte. Die Krämpfe und Blutungen hatten um 3.23 Uhr eingesetzt, genau zu der Zeit, als Cynthia in diesen Zustand verfallen war. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ von Rory Porter ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Das Original wurde bereits schon vorher von mir auf https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/58df7ff10005ed6033572847/1/Das-Wiegenlied unter dem Autoren-Namen missauburnleaf veröffentlicht. 14:57, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC)14:57, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC)14:57, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC)14:57, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC)14:57, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC)Rory Porter (Diskussion) Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kurz